kerbal_star_systemsfandomcom-20200213-history
Aquel
Aquel is known as an ocean planet. It is one of 2 planets in KSS that is completely covered in water, making a splashdown inevitable. In-game Description "'' ''Love swimming? If so, then planet Aquel is the perfect vacation spot for you and your Kerbal friends. It’s worldwide ocean is a great place to captain a ship or to build a floating base, and its plentiful marine life is enough to keep most divers entertained. The planet itself is also host to a system of moons, each posing a great destination spot for eager kerbonauts. Just don’t swim with a full stomach, and you’ll do fine on this watery world." Physical Characteristics At the moment, Aquel and Irke is the only planet in KSS that is completely covered in water (although Nelvem has no land like Aquel, it still has ice sheets which one can land on). Because of this, it is difficult to get accurate data on seismic activity without waiting for any planetquakes. Aquel has developed life suited for living in the water, and the occasional organism that floats on top of the seas. Some scientists say that Aquel may be home of the Kraken, a mythical being that can destroy the spaceships of unprepared kerbals. Atmosphere Aquel's atmosphere is rather different than most other bodies that support life. It is likely that Aquel may have been an ice giant, which is mostly supported by the large amounts of water, and dense atmosphere which has large amounts of gases like hydrogen and helium. Of course, the hydrogen isn't as common as it would be on an ice giant, as there are large amounts of gases like nitrogen, oxygen, and carbon dioxide in the atmosphere as well. Life Aquel and Irke are the only ocean planets in KSS, but only Aquel sports plentiful ecosystems in its ocean. Due to the fact that the planet is covered entirely in a deep blue ocean, "surface" life consists of phytoplankton and plants that float on or near the surface. Large and mysterious creatures lurk in the murky depths, including the elusive Sea-Kraken. Because there is no land on Aquel, most of the minerals are dissolved into the currents, supplied by regular impacts from small bodies, such as debris from the rings and moons. However, the pressures at the bottom of the oceans of Aquel are great enough to compress the water there into a compact form of ice, limiting the extent of bottom-dwelling creatures as well as the amount of dissolved minerals in the water. For this reason, Aquel's biodiversity is somewhat limited. Moons Kerbal scientists have discovered 4 moons around Aquel so far, along with a faint ring system close to the planet. * Jes * Nil * Mer * Olve Biomes * Oceans Gallery Trivia * Aquel and Irke are the only bodies in KSS completely covered in water. ** If Nelvem wasn't tidally locked to Kelnis, then Nelvem would also be covered in water. * Aquel holds the record for least number of biomes in KSS. ** It only has 1 biome, Oceans. ** This makes Aquel less science-rich than other bodies in the Kerolon System *** Its number of moons for a "rocky" planet makes up for it, though. * Aquel is the only M-grade planet (with a temperature between 0 and 30 C) in the Kerolon System. Category:Planet Category:Exoplanet Category:Kerolon System Category:Life Category:O-Class Category:M-Grade Category:Complex Sub-Habitable